Cyber Crime
by Alexandra Y. Jones
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kikyou are illegal hackers all working under the mystery mastermind known as Naraku. Enter Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and Miroku, four men with normal lives, a strange USB on a ring turns their lives upside down forever...
1. Prologue: Action!

**Cyber Crime**

**CHARACTER AGE INFORMATION (Not all):  
****Kagome Higurashi:** _Start of Story:_ 18, _Most of Story:_ 21, _End of Story:_ 27  
**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** _Most of Story:_ 26, _End of Story:_ 32  
**Inuyasha Taisho:** _Most of Story:_ 23, _End of Story:_ 29  
**Kikyou Yukama:** _Start of Story:_ 20, _Most of Story:_ 23, _End of Story:_ 29  
**Sango Tajiya:** _Start of Story:_ 18, _Most of Story:_ 21, _End of Story:_ 27  
**Miroku Suzuki:** _Most of Story:_ 23, _End of Story:_ 29  
**Shippou Kitsune:** _Most of Story:_ 19, _End of story:_ 25  
**Rin Myaki:** _Start of Story:_ 16, _Most of Story:_ 19, _End of Story:_ 25  
**Naraku:** Unknown.  
**Hakudoushi:** 23 (age is fixed)  
**Kanna:** 27 (age is fixed)  
**Kagura:** 24 (age is fixed)  
**Bankotsu Shinji:** _Start of Story:_ 23, _Most of Story:_ 26

**Summary: **Once you join the group, there's no turning back... eight hackers, two separate lives, one mastermind out there controlling them. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Shippou start the day off normal. They come to their computer programming work late, get yelled at, wake up late, sleep late while hacking, eat junk food, and watch the news. Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, and Rin are four friends who have been already wired to the network of the nation's wanted criminals, areconstantly on the run. While escaping from her unknown boss who calls himself Naraku along with Chasers (Hakudoushi, Kanna, Kagura)on her back, Kagome runs into Sesshoumaru at a convenient store while running from government officials and drops the deadliest USB he had ever laid eyes on...

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Inuyasha, but plot is mine, mine, mine!

* * *

**Prologue: Action! **

_Three Years Ago…  
_Kagome Higurashi sat around idly in her room. It was very spacious, yet all the computer screens and software, laptops, and multimedia made it look impossibly tiny. Right in the center of Kagome's room was a jumble of homemade super computers that were so fast that with the current technology rate, it would take at least another century to create such computers. The computers sat on a wide semi-circular desk with a wheeling chair that could rotate 360 degrees so that Kagome didn't have to move much while working. On the sides of the table were stacks and stacks of other computers and a huge bookshelf that contained millions of fake books that held hidden discs, USB, and files. Mixed with these were simple JAVA script books, flash books, computer manuscripts and so on along with normal books and textbooks. The floor was littered with clothes, broken CD cases, and other software that she had. Yes, whatever it was that related to computers, Kagome had it all: Macs, PCs, laptops, software, hardware,everything.

This was her life, and she was bound to it forever. Once she had accepted this strange hodge-podge of illegal hackers, there was no turning back. It was just the four of them: Kagome, Sango, Kikyou, and Rin. Kagome sighed and leaned back on her chair tapping her keyboard with a bored look stretching across her beautiful face. Her brown eyes twinkled as she put her foot on her keyboard and leaned back. The sound of her door creaking open scared her out of her wits forcing her to crash down on the ground grumbling. Rin, the youngest, stuck her head into the room with a curious expression on her face. "Hey Kagome, whacha doing?"

Cursing to herself, Kagome picked herself off the floor and straightened her wheeling chair that had crashed down along with her. "Nothing. I'm completely bored out of my skull, all the hacking jobs Naraku gave us weren't exciting enough, and Kikyou rejected all the exciting ones. I mean yeah, they are brain-teasing and extremely hard hacking jobs, but they don't seem to bring any fun into our lives."

"Be careful with what you wish for." Kagome scowled as she swiveled her chair towards the direction of a new voice that interrupted her conversation with Rin. She knew that voice, it came from none other than Kikyou Yukama, the eldest and the most cautious. Kikyou entered the room behind Rin, whose eyes had turned larger than sausage pans from Kagome's earlier comment. "Be glad that we're not on illegal hackers list, some of them had already disappeared!" Kagome sighed. Kikyou was right, it was always better to live a normal, quiet life without interference from people they never even knew.

"Yeah… I guess you're right Kikyou."

"So, what are you doing?" Rin chirped as she pulled a chair up to Kagome. Kagome had now bent over her computer and was typing furiously. Strange computer language blotted one ofthe manyscreens up in green and black characters. Rin tilted her head as she watched Kagome smirk. Kikyou, in the meantime, playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you know what Kagome loves to do." Came a new voice, "What else would she do on the computer other than furiously hacking away into other people's computers to scramble their files and then email them to another completely random person?" Kagome snickered and hit the enter key. Then she swiveled around on her computer to face Sango, who was the same age as she was. Sango raised one thin eyebrow and asked sarcastically, "Making another virus?"

Both Kikyou and Rin groaned while Kagome grinned cheekily. "YUP!"

"Bite me," Kikyou said dryly, "What does this one do?"

Laughing maniacally and scaring both Kirara and Buyo, Kagome stood up and walked about three paces to grab the most low-tech laptopanyone had ever seenand flipped it open. Rin cringed at the age of the laptop also wearing a look of disgust.The laptop, unlike most of the technology in her room, was huge and bulky. It was also very heavy and mind-numbingly slow. "Since I cannot describe how my virus works in words, I shall give you a visual demonstration on my beloved first computer: Sesshy." Sango and Kikyou looked at each other while Rin leaned eagerly over to observe.

Humming a small tune to herself, Kagome turned the computer on and swiveled back to her seat chuckling evilly. "This virus has been specifically designed to break down the computer it has infected, and then!" Kagome tapped the enter key of her mainframe computer, "Once it infects the computer, it gives the searcher a excellent trace back to the computer. BUT! This is not the computer that has started the virus but the mainframe computer of the infectee…" Kagome began running her fingers smoothly over the keyboard while smirking to herself.

"Then why use an ugly-ass computer?" Sango asked staring down at Kagome's old and first computer in distain.

"Sango, please, do not insult Sesshy, he wasthe very first computer I gotwhen I was in the third grade. Also, this virus tends to work better on older computers. Now stop complaining about how ugly my computer is and observe." Rin looked extremely excited and nearly drooled on the keyboard while Kagome glared at her. "Shove off Rin! You'll damage my computer, it's not water-proof like the rest!" Rin sighed and reluctantly pulled away from ancient computer in Kagome's lap. "Now, lets see how Abraham Lincoln High likes it when I annihilate their whole computer system!" Kagome giggled as she connected a chord from the ancient laptop to her mainframe computers then she typed the code in and began to make other strange complicated characters. "AND. WE. ARE. DONE! HAHA!" Kagome slammed her finger on the enter key for the umpteenth time andbanged the computer shut. "As for these babies you see on my mainframe computers, they are actually monitoring all computer users in Abraham Lincoln High through the code I had just made up. Thus, this makes a good hacking tool, provided that we can see the reaction of all users so that we can avoid being caught…"

"And then pull the plug, right?" Kikyou asked as she sat down on the desk.

"Yup, yup!Actually, not really...now observe carefully."

"HEY!" Rin shouted, "That's the bimbo that shoved my laptop into the bathroom sink! What was her name again? Karen… Coreana, Ah! Karan!" Kikyou, Sango,and Kagome put on looks of confusion and leaned in on the screen where Rin was constantly jabbing with her forefinger. "I wonder what's she doing?"

"Well then, let's find out!" Kagome double-clicked on the tiny screen of a red-haired girl with bushy hair and cat-shaped eyes. "Ooh… chatting, I see. How boring! I thought she could do something more interesting such as hacking into Principal Wagner's computer or something!" Kagome pouted, but the pout didn't last long when another one of her many monitors flashed a sign reading: _Please name virus…_ Kagome tapped her chin for a while before happily typing in: S-A-U-R-O-N.

"Speaking of Sauron, when are you not going to get over your Lord of the Rings craze?" Rin asked in a deadpan voice.

"NEVAH! Besides, Sauron is considered the all-seeing eye! So... with my complete visual of all computer users I become the all-seeing eye! I am SAURON!" Kagome shouted as the sign disappeared and changed to another one reading: _Would you like to send sauron.jpg now? Y, N?_ "Unfortunately, you have to send it twice." Kagome pressed Y and the glowing green sign immediately vanished from the screen and changed to: _Sending sauron.jpg…_ along with the long empty ribbon under it that showed it's process. "Now, I can also interrupt the chat! All I have to do is make a username… SK8TERBOIZSUX and then do this…" Kagome began typing in a bunch of characters and pressed enter again, "And… I'm in."

"You do NOT hate skater boys!" Kikyou protested thumping Kagome over the head with an HTML book.

"Hey! Stop! STOP! That's so Karan doesn't fish me out!" Kagome moaned as Kikyou mercilessly beat Kagome with the book. "I mean… what if she makes an excellent guess and finds out I was the one behind all this?"

"Karan doesn't even KNOW you, you idiot! The only one she knows out of the four of us is Rin!"

"Okay, Rin likes Skater boys too you know!"

"STILL…"

Kikyou didn't have a chance to finish speaking, because a message directing to them from Karan read: "Hey, freak! Who said sk8ter boys sucked?"

"BINGO!" Kagome somehow pulled herself out from Kikyou's merciless beatings and happily added a reply: SO?

DONNA-KARAN: What do you mean so?

SK8TERBOIZSUX: It's none of your business!

SK8TERBOIZSUX: Hey! Do any of you know what Sauron looks like?

DONNA-KARAN: Duh we all do! What kind of a freak are you?

SK8TERBOIZSUX: Uh… I mean, the actor of Sauron… he doesn't seem to get much attention from anyone… you know… people like Frodo, or Legolas, or Aragorn…

DONNA-KARAN: So?

SK8TERBOIZSUX: So I found a picture of the actor… he's a lot _hotter_ than you think he is…

DONNA-KARAN: Really? Can you send it to me?

Rin and Sango quickly clamped their hands over their mouths and began to giggle like mad, while Kikyou slapped high-fives with Kagome. Kagome quickly typed her reply and sent sauron.jpg to Karan, who was going to have a hell of a lot of trouble. While the file was being sent, the four of them started to chant together: SEND! SEND! SEND! SEND… YEAH! The moment the computer on Karan's screen read: FILE RECEIVED, all computers around Karan and the ones that were being used crashed down. Kagome jumped up in the air and hugged Rin while jumping up and down and screaming her head off. Soon, Sango and Kikyou joined them and they kept on jumping up and down until the old man downstairs began to slam his hands on the ceiling and scream obscenities.

When they stopped screaming and laughing, the index-computer read: _School Hacker is tracing you, do you wish to send the Destroyer? Y, N?_ "This was the part I wanted to show you. Absolutely beautiful!" Kagome typed in Y and immediately, the file was sent, no slower than half a second. Once again, the four women leaned in on the computer, eagerly watching the reaction of the hacker: Kouga. Kouga wore a smug look on his face as he finished the last of his work to find the hacker while Principal Wagner paced back and forth behind him. Suddenly, the server behind them exploded leaving nothing but a mess of wires and metals. The two of them yelled and ran out of the room. Rin was ecstatically jumping around the room looking absolutely priceless.

"Go Kagome! GO!" She shouted as she did her victory dance around the room. Rin's excitement didn't last long because they were interrupted by Naraku's message, which had appeared on Kagome's index-monitor. It read: _this is not a test run, this is your very first, SERIOUSassignment that you haven't turned down yet;and I can see that you have the capabilities of doing this job. Do you wish to accept? Y, N?_ Kagome excitedly pushed Y and drummed her hands on one of her many keyboards lightly.

She scowled when another message flashed: _are you absolutely sure? This was the file that our fellow hackers had been trying to get for years and were always caught. Do you WISH to proceed? Y, N?_ "YES DAMMIT!" Kagome shouted and was about to jab her finger down on the Y, when Kikyou suddenly grabbed her arm. Kagome sighed. She knew that Kikyou was going to start talking about safety precautions and how they really might get royally screwed. "Kikyou, don't start with me…"

"Kagome, listen to me. What Naraku is talking about is those HUGE underground governmental files that not even the best of the best of the _best_ hackers could get into! All of them were caught! And we're talking about hackers that had been hacking since the day they were born, we're talking about hackers that has been hacking for what? At least thirty fucking years! And how long have we been hacking into computers?"

"Kikyou… come ON!"

"We've only been hacking into computer systems for ten years! TEN compared to thirty years! Jesus, that's a third of the lifetime of hacking of all those hackers that were caught! Do you honestly think that we could do it? Those hackers disappeared without a trace and haven't been heard from ever since! Who knows what happened to them!"

"Kikyou… you're always over exaggerating!" Rin complained, Sango nodded in calm and silent agreement. "If we wimp out here, then we'd never get the job and our contract with Naraku would be broken. Who then would pay for all our computers? We all have at least a million computers in this apartment alone!"

Kagome nodded and leaned seriously in on Kikyou, the playful gleam in her beautiful brown eyes were gone and replaced with a hollow look of dead-seriousness. "KIKYOU…" She said very slowly, "You _know_ so damn well how much all our computers cost. What about the Apple airport thingies you have? One of them costs around a hundred and thirty dollars and how many of those do you have? What about the fifty HP computers and printers, that Rin got yesterday, top of the line? And the latest apple laptop I just got today? What about these keyboards, these monitors, the computer run heating system, the wireless hot water system, the wireless lock, the… the… T.V., the automatic lights, the closet openers, the MP3s, the stereos, Sango's twenty Power Mac G5s, my Toshiba computers, everything in this house? How much would those BE? You can't even count them! Our clothes, our self-defense mechanisms in case we're being trailed, our food, our everything all goes to Naraku or whoever the hell's behind that computer just for our dingy little hacking skills. Where would all those items come from if we just chopped Naraku off our bodies just like that?" Kagome slapped her hands together making everyone jump. "Kikyou… because of you, we HAVE already declined at least nineteen other offers for the past year, if we reject Naraku's offer now, then that brings our offer-reject to it's limit. We HAVE to take this project or else we're finished!"

The room was deadly silent except for Kagome's raging breath for talking so much with so little breaths. "All right." Kikyou said at last, "Lets accept it."

"Done!" Kagome clapped her hands together and quickly typed Y before Kikyou could change her mind. All the writing from Naraku immediately deleted themselves and one of Kagome's many screens changed into the file they were to look in on.

"Oh great. Just great!" Kikyou said looking obviously pissed, "Out of all the projects he had for us out there, why the fuck did _this_ have to land in our laps?" Kikyou made furious gestures to the computer screen that made all three girls, even Kagome pale considerably. "Kagome, move over a bit will you? I need to speak to Naraku about this." Kagome didn't respond, but she did shift her chair over so that she gave Kikyou room to type into the keyboard that connected with the index monitor.

_Naraku, I'm not sure if you're over estimating us, but don't you think that this project is a little TOO hard for us to take on?_

_Absolutely not! I do hope you remember that I said I would be keeping an eye on you… of course I sent that message through one of my other hackers. And like I told you before, I have been keeping track of your skills and found that they are absolutely superb compared to even the most experienced and skilled hacker. Thus, I felt that you could handle this job._

_But, we can't! And lets say we _did_ get the files and somehow… MIRACULOUSLY… escaped by a hair, do you think we'd want to do this again?_

_Not to worry, my friend, everything would be all cool for you. And remember, there IS no turning back. If you do, there will be consequences. You will do the job accordingly until it is either completed or if all four of you are completely annihilated. End of discussion. Now that is your file, so review it carefully before you can do anything else, and review it carefully. I do NOT want to lose my best hackers in this again._

The green letters all vanished leaving the ones that Kagome had chosen not to delete yet. The green cursor box blinked slowly and nothing else was said. Finally Kagome pushed her chair back and sighed. "We have to do this. Besides, think of all the trouble we'd be in right now. Think brightly! Beisdes, Naraku said that he was counting on us! Come on! Pull off the long face and lets get a bit positive here!"

Although she was truly petrified on the inside, Kagome pretended to be her chirpy self, just to keep Rin from worrying too much. She tried her best to hum a random tune like she always did as she read their project, but knew she was failing miserably, especially since the background on these governmental files and the workers were simply terrifying. First of all, she had never even heard of GTC, maybe the CIA or FBI, but not GTC. What was more terrifying was that the GTC had been using IA for many, many years, which made Kagome not want to even think about what the IAs were like now. But they had chosen to hack into the files and this was what they had to do now.

Without further or do, Kagome immediately moved in for the kill. "Okay guys, grab an unlicensed computer. With that, it would be heck of a lot easier to worm past these freaks. But I doubt that even that would work." Immediately, the three girls disappeared into their respective rooms to start hacking. Kagome quickly pulled a headphone around her head. It fit snuggly around her head and over her ears so that a small bulb was snug into her ear. She reached up and touched a tiny button on the outside of the bulb and a small screen formed in front of her left eye surveying Sango, Rin, and Kikyou. "Okay, so you guys ready?"

"Yeah." Came Rin's shaky, but determined reply. Sango and Kikyou all but nodded.

"Good. Here's the plan. I KNOW that the GTC _will_ find a way to track us down. How, I don't know, but I know they will find us. So, here's the plan. We've all been training on speed with Naraku, right?"

"Right." All three girls replied.

"Good, so, how long does it take if we were to hit the fire alarm."

"Kagome… are you thinking of blowing this building up or something?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm thinking of doing. What we're going to do is put ourselves on timing. Rin, you invented the fire-alarm stalling device as a joke right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so how long does it stall the fire alarm?"

"Wait, wait, wait! Kagome, you can't just BLOW up a fucking building!" Kikyou complained on the other end of the earphone.

"We have no choice. Now, Rin tell me, the maximum time the fire alarm would be stalled."

"Uh… no more than fifteen minutes."

"Perfect! Sango, give me the timing on this when I say go, make it the maximum time we use. OKAY? GO! I want you to use that on the fire alarms. Make sure no one is looking and you know what to do with the surveillance cameras. Once you're finished get back here and create six thousand different users. You can do that under three seconds flat. I, in the meantime will send SAURON into the system. Nobody can catch that since the maker is unknown. Sango, according to Naraku, there are five different fake accounts that many hackers mucked up on; search and destroy. Kikyou, you and I are going in for the kill. You get Information A and I'll get information B. Once that's done, I set the place on self-destruction and we're out. Time?"

"Uh… twenty-nine minutes fifty-nine seconds."

"DAMN! Look, we're going to have to do this anyway, if we're faster, so much the better. Now Rin, go!"

The background around Rin changed as she dashed out of her room holding a gun-like thing in her hand and a box. In the meantime, the three older girls began to warm up on their hackings. Kagome set the time to thirty minutes. Within seconds, Rin was back and immediately hacked into the site. She started up with making the different people and Kagome immediately sent SAURON into the system. Automatically, all the computer users were on. She checked her watch before cracking her fingers to set the self-destruction to forty minutes. Sango was now typing furiously away while figuring out all the fake files and automatically deleting them from the list. Kagome kept her eyes on the screens of the people, impatiently tapping her fingers on the desk, while Kikyou looked tense. The people haven't reacted yet. That was very strange… they should have reacted by now. _Come on Sango…_ Kagome muttered to herself. "DONE!" Sango shouted in her mouth piece.

Kagome and Kikyou immediately began to search through the databank. This was the part she hated and liked the most. The searching was going to take ages, provided that there were so many files to go through. Eventually, Kagome and Kikyou came upon the information they were looking for and began to save them on their USB. The fire alarm gave off a shrill ring, which indicated that the building was going to be evacuated while they were saving.

Suddenly, Naraku came on the index board: _Girls… be careful here, this was the part where all my hackers had been caught. The file takes ages to load. Luckily, with your computers it should take another ten minutes to download. Good luck._

"Good luck, my fucking ass!" Kagome snarled , "You mean you want us to sit here and sweat for ten minutes just waiting for one measly information to download?"

"What?" Kikyou's voice came in from the speaker.

"He said that it would take ten fucking minutes just to download one stupid file!"

"Be glad we're a team."

"Oh yeah, I sure am glad of that!" Ten minutes later, the girls finished their jobs and yanked their USB out. But across the screen, letters came blotching out: WE HAVE OUR EYES ON YOU… Kagome didn't stay long enough to worry about that, she shouted into her mic, "Okay! Lets get out of here…" She tore the headphones off her head and rushed out, "The hell with you GTC…" She muttered to herself as she was joined shortly by Sango, Kikyou, and Rin. The quartet rushed down the stairs of their apartments with many other confused apartment folks.

The fire fighters had already come and were ushering people away from the building. Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Kikyou immediately rushed away from the building mingling with the crowd. What Kagome saw made her skin crawl with terror. Giving Kikyou a silent kick amongst the people, she motioned for her to hide the USB. Kikyou responded by slipping the USB into her pocket while Kagome did the same.

The scene that Kagome saw were a group of agents dressed completely in black. Despite the night sky and the rain, they all wore dark sunglasses along with heavily looking black clothing, save their crisp white shirts. The women had their hair tied back in a neat, long ponytail that had not even one strand of hair out of place. They wore six-inch high heels that were slightly pointed at their toe and their legs were immaculate. Each and every one of these agents had an earphone in one of their ears along with a black umbrella they held. Some were speaking into their cell phones in cold, clipped tones. Sango and Kikyou looked at each other. Their hair now matted on their head from their rain. Although they had rarely even heard of GTC agents let alone see one in person, the briefing that Naraku gave them sent them the message that these terrifying group of twelve were GTC agents.

The most horrifying one was a man with long black hair that had been braided back and hung down his back. He had something that resembled a cross on his forehead and was deeply tanned, unlike the rest of the GTC agents. He shut his umbrella and tossed it behind him. The other eleven agents followed suit, this probably meant that he was the leading agent. He coolly made his way towards the building but was stopped by a fireman. "Excuse me sir, but you can't go in." The leading agent turned his head towards the fireman, his expression unreadable behind his dark shades.

"Agent Bankotsu. I'm afraid that this is not a real fire."

"Excuse me?"

Without replying Agent Bankotsu pushed past the man and stopped outside the entrance while the rest of the agents filed into the building. Kagome checked her watch, she knew that they were going to go up to her old apartment that was going to blow within three minutes. She begged to the gods that it would blow up without them flipping through her files. Now a minute left… did they figure out who she was? Thirty seconds remaining… she saw that Agent Bankotsu had a phone call, but it lasted only twenty seconds before the top floor of the apartment (the one Kagome and her friends resided in) blew up sending debris of glass, metal, and concrete everywhere.

All the apartment members screamed in shock, while the firemen began pushing them away from the building. Kagome and her friends let themselves be pushed back while the apartment below them blew up and the one below that. It kept on going down until all that was left of the apartment was a mess of concrete and ashes. Kagome looked at her friends who looked back at her. When no one was looking, they ran down the dark streets without anyone noticing. In the distance, police sirens wailed and passed the quartet…

* * *

Agent Bankotsu was extremely angered. All eleven agents were killed under his supervision. The last thing he heard from Agent Jakotsu was: "One of their names is Hig… holly SHIT! It was a trap! Everyone get the hell out of here! The place is gonna blow!" That was all he heard of his agent before the building blasted into smithereens. He calmly stepped over the debris. If only the top floor had blown apart then he could have started from the stop, but all the upper floors had collapsed into the first floor.

He stepped over the mess searching for anything, but came up with nothing. His toe kicked a piece of metal that flipped over and skittered across the wreckage. Bankotsu suddenly stopped when he noticed that the first three letters on the metal plaque was: H-I-G. He slowly crouched down on his heels while pulling on latex gloves. Gently, he pulled the plaque out and stood up. Much to his disappointment, there was only one name and a last name: Higurashi, but it would do. Because of the previous fire before, all finger prints on the plaque had been burned off, but with his position and with his prestigious position in GTC, finger prints weren't needed to find their victim. His eyes flared as he glared down at the name. "Higurashi huh? Well, I'll find you out. Higurashi… I will kill you for what you've done."

* * *

How did you like it peeps? All you Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Shippou fans out there, sorry about them not appearing in this chapter… err… make that prologue. I assure you that they will appear in **Chapter 1: The Dangerous USB.** As for Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, and Rin, they won't appear after this prologue until much later, maybe chapter four or five. And also, the couples won't meet each other until like chapter eight. Next chapter, we will meet Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoushi as well. Sorry about this short chapter… usually my chapters are about eighteen pages long, but this is a prologue, so it's going to be about eight to nine pages short!

**NB: On Kanna, Hakudoushi, and Kagura: **In this story these three characters are NOT, I repeat, NOT human, nor are they youkai. These characters in this story are AI, so basically, they're androids that keep regenerating whatever limb they lost. These characters cannot be blown up, melted, or electrocuted. Electrocution can only slow their movements, but it cannot kill them. They are extremely fast, but not as fast as either Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, or Shippou (which is a relief).

**On Inuyasha, Shippou, and Sesshoumaru:** They are STILL youkai in this story!


	2. Chapter 1: What the Hell is going On?

A/N: Hey guys! I know all those people out there who like this story have been waiting on their toes for this chapter to come out! The story was a bit confusing; so let me clarify some things for you. Okay, first of all, the pairings: This is strictly a Kag/Sess, Kik/Inu, Rin/Ship, and San/Mir story! So if you have some sort of problem with the pairs, (a) deal with it or (b) don't read it! Secondly, this has no bashing whatsoever. So this is the plot:

The time span of the story starts off in the year 2389 and most of the story takes place around 2392. The epilogue takes place at around 2398. Inuyasha and the other three are actually a company's hackers, so they're basically "legal" hackers. And then some stuff happens and then they become a part of Naraku's league of illegal hackers that are actually trying to seek justice in the world. In this story, Naraku is actually a good guy, but he never appears in the story and if he does, he only appears on computer screens and he looks like… well… the Naraku we all know. Meanwhile, the bad guys are: Bankotsu, Kagura, Hakudoushi, and Kanna. Bankotsu is the leader of Kagura, Hakudoushi, and Kanna, and these three are known as the Chasers and are the ones after the eight protagonists. Anyway, the story is generally not humorous, but there are quite a few hilarious parts that I'm going to stick into the story. The following characters that usually appear in my stories will not come out: Jaken, Myoga, Toutosai, Inutaisho, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Izayoi. In addition, Kaede is usually portrayed as the old woman she is, but in this story I'm going to make her young.

The story will change from place to place. It will take place in New York City, Seoul, Tokyo, Hong Kong, and Chicago. So yeah… there are some clarifications and some forewarnings I forgot to add.

Oh, and we see flashes of Kagome in this chapter, but nothing really happens. And this is a true action packtion fic, so all action packtion lovers, be glad. It will be filled with guns, fast cars/motorcycles, computers, robots, hacking, Gucci parties, and many more. The first half of the story will be completely unexplained and confusing, but as the story goes on you will find out more and more about what's going on. I'm really excited about making this fic, and I hope you all enjoy it. The action in this movie will be: POP, POP, POP!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, just the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1: What the Hell is Going On?**

_Place: New York City, Queens._

_Time: April 13, 2389, 23:56_

_The rain fell in sheets as the quartet neared a closed and unsuspecting computer store. All their computers were destroyed from the explosion that happened a few hours ago and they had no contact with Naraku, All they had with them, were two USB with very dangerous information on them, one gun each, and the clothes on their backs. For now, they had to gain contact with Naraku so that he knew they were alive and kicking somewhere. The four young girls exchanged looks, Kikyou looking the most nervous, before Kagome squeezed her eyes and smashed her elbow into the glass while looking away._

_Right when the glass fell, the alarm went off, but moving quickly, Sango rushed in and disarmed the alarm within seconds. She gave her friends a confident smirk before whispering, "Primitive alarm… these freaks have the alarm system of 2145."_

"_Does it have a tracking device on it?"_

"_Yup. But I disarmed it before it could even start it's tracking. Like I said before… fucking old security system."_

_Kagome nodded and told Rin to stand guard while she communicated with Naraku. Kagome immediately sat down at a random computer that was very old, perhaps a Pentium five, she couldn't be exactly sure, but it was old. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend._

"_Kagome, do you have a thing for old computers? They're so slow!"_

"_Hey! The older the computer, the better!"_

"_Why?" Rin asked from her position as she held her gun in a more prominent position._

"_Rin, Rin, Rin… there's so much more you need to learn…" Kagome sighed shaking her head, "If the computer is old, it's less likely that it's not connected with the system. There's only two types of computers that are not connected to the system. The first ones are homemade computers from homemade computer chips and those are the ones on the illegal hacker's blackmarket, and then there are these babies, the old ones." Kagome turned the computer on and leaned back, waiting for it to boot._

"_Oh, and what about your computers? They're high tech and aren't connected to the system."_

"_Well… my computer's actually from the black market and it's a fusion of a whole bunch of old chips put together. Besides, it's too high tech to the shitty computers now, so… yeah." The computer finished booting and Kagome turned back to the computer and went into DOS, where she typed in some more strange codes and soon she found herself connected to Naraku._

Naraku, so far, we're thankfully alive and we have the files you requested.

Ah… Higurashi! So you made it past level one. You and your friends are truly the type of hackers I need. Unfortunately, the easy part is done. The GTC should be all over your backs, so you must play it low. Get the hell out of New York City now and go somewhere safe, where you will not be found for a while. Don't even think about the airport, the GTC already have the place surrounded and geared up with their best agents.

Then how are we getting out of here?

Simple. Thanks to your intelligence, you've chosen an old computer, which is good. We won't be tracked down as easily as we would have if you chose a newer model. Nonetheless, we do not have much time, since the GTC is highly intelligent and can get to you a lot faster than anticipated. Go to Wall Street and mark anything with the code: 21df3#18! One of my agents should find you. Stay near your marking area. Once you meet my agent, you will be able regear.

Thanks Naraku. When do you want us to give you the USB?

You should decide that, but here's an advice, do not try to dispose the USB as fast as you can. Keep it with you and read the files. Memorize them, and then give them to me a year later.

Umm… okay. I guess we have to go now.

Good luck Kagome.

_The conversation was terminated and Kagome deleted the conversation and the complete file from the computer. "Kikyou, Sango, find three hammers and make sure that your prints don't get on them. Rin, go get buckets of mud." Kikyou and Sango immediately complied while Kagome wiped off the keyboard with her shirt. By this time, Kikyou and Sango appeared with three huge clubs. "Okay, what we're going to do is make this look like an immature ransacking. We're going to destroy every single computer in this store and Rin is going to splash mud everywhere. Right before we leave, we turn the alarm back on. By the time the police get here, we'd be long gone._

_Kagome lifted her club and slammed it into the computer while Sango and Kikyou had already started. Rin immediately splashed mud everywhere. When they were done, they turned and left. "So, when we get our things, which country are we going to escape to?"_

_"Seoul." Kikyou said immediately. "We're not going to Japan… yet. GTC may know that we're Japanese so they may suspect that we went there first. The least expected place should be in Seoul. We'll restock up there and then think about what to do next there. For now, let's do as Naraku says." The other three girls nodded in agreement and disappeared into the dark empty streets. In the mean time, the shrill alarm filled the night air…

* * *

_

Three years later…

Place: Seoul, Korea, Tehran Road near COEX.

Time: June 3, 2392; 13:45

Sesshoumaru hated his job. He hated Seoul, hated his salary, hated his boss and he especially hated his boring life. _So much fucking work and no goddamn dough!_ He thought to himself bitterly. His boss Mr. Lim was the world's biggest ass. Just because Sesshoumaru along with his younger brother Inuyasha, and his friends Miroku and Shippou were the best hackers known didn't mean that the bastard could just dump work on them. Sesshoumaru glared up at the sky before angrily kicking a rock on the road with all his might. The rock whizzed across the street and broke the windshield of a very expensive Porsche. The owner was someone that Sesshoumaru wouldn't have bothered with.

He had long black hair that was braided into corn-rows and hung down up to his neck. He wore mirrored sunglasses and a very shiny black collared shirt and a pimpy suit along with a long silver chain that had a huge diamond pendant on it. Most of his shirt was unbuttoned and showed off his muscular, tanned chest. Sesshoumaru sighed. Just his luck to run into another moron. "A, you! Fucker! Who the fuck do you think you are to destroy my god damn car like that?" Sesshoumaru cast him a cold glare before coolly walking away. "YO! I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU, BITCH! NO BODY IGNORES ME!"

The pimpy man rushed up to Sesshoumaru and grabbed him by his shoulder. "Take your filthy hands off my shoulder."

"Oh… a Jap, huh?"

"Got a problem?"

"Yah. I do. You just fucked my car up you son of a bitch."

"I will not ask you again, remove your fucking hand from my shoulder, before I beat you up."

The man laughed. "Oh really? How are you going to beat me up? Look at you? What the fuck is wrong with your hair?" Sesshoumaru didn't move from his spot and turned only his golden orbs to stare at the pimpy man through the corner of his eyes. Of course he looked quite ridiculous in his stupid suit. It wasn't very expensive either. As for his hair, he was proud of it. It was long and silver and reached down to half-way down his calf, but he had it up in a ponytail, since his boss hated it when his hair was down. "Come on gramps, what the hell can you do to me, huh?"

He had enough. In a flash, Sesshoumaru turned around knocked the man's hand off his shoulder and let his piercing gold eyes bore into the other man's eyes. Usually it worked, but this man must have been dense because he took his jacket off and straightened his shirt while un-cuffing his sleeves. "Do you wish to fight me?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Remember, human, nobody won a fight with me."

"Oh really gramps? Maybe I can be the first to knock your cocky face in then."

"Be my guest." The man threw a punch at Sesshoumaru, who dodged it with his inhumane speed. Within seconds he was directly behind the man and landed his back with a firm and hard punch in the back making him shoot forward ten feet and land in an unconscious heap. "That was all?" Sesshoumaru asked the man with his nose in the air. "Pathetic." Sesshoumaru calmly turned away from the awed crowd and moved towards the direction of the nearest convenient store. He made sure that he had the other three fellow hackers' requests in his mind.

"For Inuyasha… ramun. Too bad the ramun here is completely different from the ones in Japan…" Sesshoumaru muttered to himself as he made his way towards the ramun section in Family Mart. "Moo Pa Ma for Inuyasha, Shin Ramun for Shippou, Sam Han Ramun for Miroku, and I'll take Kimchi Ramun. Sesshoumaru casually dumped the cup ramuns into the basket and made his way to the next section, which were the drinks. "Coke for Shippou, green tea for Miroku, Welsh Grape for Inuyasha… now what should I drink?" Sesshoumaru tapped his chin not knowing which one to choose from. He definitely didn't want coke. So that left lemonade soda and Hawaiian fruit punch soda. He let his fingers wander from one drink to the other, back and forth.

Suddenly, a huge blast exploded from the side, forcing all the beer can section to explode and leave Sesshoumaru standing there confused. From the hole, a beautiful girl appeared. She had long midnight black hair that was slightly wavy and shone blue in the sunlight. She was long-legged and tall, but shorter than him. Her body was toned and her skin was slightly tanned. She wore a white top that looked airy and very short black pants with a glittery Gucci belt, which shimmered in the light. On her feet were beige shoes that were strapped up to halfway up her calf and were made from leather. She wore golden hoop earrings that glinted in the sunlight and had holisters strapped to her legs, which had guns in them. "Shit…" She muttered as her brown eyes scanned the room moving from the shocked and horrified storekeeper to a person choosing Popsicles then to Sesshoumaru. She frantically turned around and swore again before she pushed past him hard and out the door in a flash. Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes and sighed. Lemonade soda it was…

Suddenly a three strange people came out from the same place the woman came out of. They smelled quite strange, not of flesh and blood, but of metal and chips… sort of like a computer. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at them. The one in the lead was a woman with black hair, which was pinned up in a bun. She had unnaturally red eyes that were blank and she wore a crisp black suit. Not one thing about here was out of place, not even a strand of her hair. The one slightly behind her was a girl who was deathly pale and had white hair and blank black eyes. She was dressed similarly to the woman with the red eyes. Behind her was a man with long lavender hair that was up in a high ponytail. He had empty lavender eyes and wore a straight black suit that looked extremely expensive. All three of them held guns. They were not to far from the earlier woman's back. The lavender haired man fired several rounds of bullets, missing the woman by a hair. The woman pulled out her gun and rolled behind a car before popping up and firing her own gun. She blasted three rounds getting each of these strange three people or things or whatever they were in the head. They flew back and slammed into the wall before the woman who fired turned and fled.

It was then when Sesshoumaru noticed that she had a headphone around her head. She spoke into it, but he could not hear her. Then she ran. Feeling a bit shaken, Sesshoumaru moved to the counter and dropped his money down on the now frozen storekeeper. What frazzled him the most was that all three agents stood up again, and the neat round hole where the bullet had entered into their head sealed up. Sesshoumaru's jaw fell to the floor along with the rest of the people in the store. Moments later, they were gone. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Hey… did you just see that?" The storekeeper asked.

"No. I've never seem anything like that. Keep the change."

"Thanks."

Sesshoumaru shakily made his way back to the dingy shithole he resided in during work time. It was worse than the cubicles the other workers were in. This was the basement and was filled with bugs and had the worse ventilation in the whole world.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Shippou! I brought your food!"

"It's about fucking time! What took you so long?" Another man a few years younger than Sesshoumaru shot out of his seat and firmly planted himself in front of him with his hands on his hips. He had similarly long silver hair that was tied only halfway. The outermost part of his hair as tied in a loose ponytail and the rest of his hair hung down up to his waist. Unlike Sesshoumaru's ears, which were pointed like an elf's, he had two snowy white dog ears on his head. His eyes were also of a golden shade, but was a lighter shade than Sesshoumaru's own eyes. He wore a similar black suit like Sesshoumaru's. The man stood up and stretched his back letting them crack with a satisfying pop.

"Inuyasha… I got you your favorite Moo Pa Ma." Inuyasha stopped stretching his back leisurely and a look of delight and eagerness spread across his face. He happily thanked his older brother then lowered his arms and snatched the cup ramun from Sesshoumaru's outstretched hands. "And I got you the coke… the usual one: Original." Inuyasha flashed Sesshoumaru a thumbs up before plopping down in his creaky old chair. "Miroku, I got you these, and Shippou, yours are here." Sesshoumaru handed each of his friends their respective requests and sat down in his seat. Each men opened their ramun lid halfway and poured hot water into their cups and shut it letting their chopsticks rest on the top.

"So, Sesshoumaru, what took you so long?" Miroku asked causally as he put his computer on safe mode.

"Yeah. What took you so long just to get us lunch? I was starving. Damn Lim! Why the hell did he have to give us lunch break later than the other workers anyway?"

"Well, I ran into a fool who tried me and then I was interrupted by a small gunfight by Family Mart. I also saw a quite beautiful woman."

"Really?" Shippou asked smirking, "I wonder what kind of beauty she is to make the one and only Sesshoumaru call her beautiful and take so long with our lunch… what's she like?" Miroku suddenly looked very interested and wrapped his arm around Shippou's neck smirking.

"Women eh?"

"Woman." Inuyasha snapped, annoyed. "I'm not interested in the chick, I'm interested in the gun fight. What happened?"

"To begin with it was very brief and I was not involved in it… AT ALL, Inuyasha. It all seemed to go at once. This woman ran past me, pushing this Sesshoumaru out if her way, and then these three robotic humans appeared behind her. They seemed to be chasing her, and they were robotic because they smelled like metal, not flesh and blood. Also, the woman shot all three of them in the head. For a second, I thought they were dead, but somehow they came back to life."

"EH?" Shippou asked with his mouth full of ramun. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged looks of repugnance.

"Shippou," Miroku sighed while shaking his head, "You should learn how to swallow before you talk."

Shippou immediately swallowed his food and continued on with his question. "They came back to _life_?" Is that even possible?

"I'm positive. And I hate to remind you that they did not smell like flesh and bones, they smelled of metal and chips much like a computer, only more high tech."

"An android." Inuyasha said before he happily slurped his noodles into his mouth. "Ya know, this Korean ramun tastes so fucking good, almost as good as Japanese ramun… HEY!" Inuyasha glared at his older brother, "Isn't that MY suit? Why the hell did you take my fucking jacket, you dumb-shit?"

"That was because you burned the sleeve off my jacket this morning."

"Then why did you make me do the fucking ironing?"

Miroku and Shippou threw their hands up in the air and muttered simultaneously, "Here they go again!" Inuyasha swallowed the rest of his ramun in one last gulp, not caring what else went into his mouth. "Ahem… I was told that drinking the soup of Korean ramun isn't good for you…" Miroku started holding a wise finger up to start another lecture. But as usual, when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru got into a fight, he went ignored. Miroku sighed and drooped his head between his knees in defeat. Shippou patted his back sympathetically.

Inuyasha grabbed his suit jacket and made an attempt to rip it cleanly off his brother's back, but Sesshoumaru grabbed onto the sleeve and the two got into an incessant tug of war. Immediately, Shippou and Miroku jumped up trying to break the fight apart, but they were simply shaken off by both brothers who kept on screaming childishly, "MINE!" The tug of war continued on for several minutes until the sleeve tore off and Sesshoumaru ended up on his rear end and Inuyasha went rolling back until he hit the wall. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head with a hand and moaned in pain. He stood up, holding his suit jacket in a strange matter. Just as he stood up a small clatter made his ears on his head perk. "I don't know how you got those ridiculous ears of yours, father had pointed ears in his humanoid figure and your mother was human, with ears on each side of her head, not _on_ her head."

"Shut up Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha muttered as he bent down and picked up a ring. It had a pure-gold band and the small trinket on it looked strange, almost like a USB. Inuyasha brought the ring to his eyes. He noticed a small slot that looked as if it fitted into something. "Sesshoumaru, where the hell did you get this from?"

"Excuse me?"

"This, you dumb-fuck." Inuyasha held up the ring. "I think it's a USB of some sort, but it's cleverly disguised as a ring. Definitely something that doesn't belong to neither of us."

"Let me see." Miroku said, coming up to him.

"Here." By this time, all four of them were crowded around a large lope, and were scanning it. Miroku carefully shifted the ring so that the trinket showed. Inuyasha leaned closer to get a better look while squinting at the USB. "Why don't we test this thing on one of the computers?"

"You think, Inuyasha? What if it's some sort of top-secret thing? Besides, these office computers are wired to the U.S. network. If this is something highly risky, it's like playing with fire." Shippou said, sounding quite intelligent for his young age.

"Hmm… you know, the little runt has a point."

* * *

Inuyasha sat down in his chair with a soft: WHOOSH! "Okay, let's see what this thing is…" He muttered to himself. Sesshoumaru pulled a chair up and sat down next to Inuyasha and handed him a glass of water. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and his back making sure that he was completely comfortable. But being comfortable in the state of his apartment was completely laughable. First of all, the apartment Inuyasha shared with his brother was completely run down, thanks to their low salary, and secondly, there was very little food for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to eat. However, despite all this, their computers were beyond the technology of their old, rotten stereo or refrigerator. The apartment was meant to fit only one person, thus, the kitchen and the living room were basically in the same room. There was only one small balcony, but the black metal hand railing was encrusted with a thick layer of an unknown white substance. The tiles on the balcony were chipped and some were misplaced. 

There were only two rooms, one tiny bedroom, which Sesshoumaru usually resided in, and a tiny bathroom that also had broken and loose tiles. Inuyasha slept outside in the living room on a broken old mud-green couch. In front of Inuyasha's old couch was a low wooden coffee table that was chipped along the edges and one of the legs had broken off and was being supported by a stack of old textbooks. The coffee table was littered with junk, most of them being ramun cups and empty soda cans or water bottles. The rest of the junk was an old sock with a hole in it's big toe, files from their work, stacks of thick computer books, and some stray USB or floppy disks here and there. On the couch was a gray blanket that was tangled up with a pillow that was on the verge of falling apart. There was an old television on the floor across from Inuyasha's little "pigeon hole" where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched the news quite often.

Those were the only furniture that filled the inu-brothers' home other than their computers. In fact, the most expensive things in Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's apartment were the computers, which were extremely fast and advanced. Most of the apartment was filled with computer screens, most of them being old, supped-up computers or thrown out computers that were broken. Even the kitchen had traces of computers in it. There was a small hand-held computer, which was actually one of the latest models, but was forced to be thrown out because it was not connected to the system. Sesshoumaru had found it in the garbage and was delighted to find that it was perfectly functional. When he showed it to Inuyasha, the two of them decked it out crowding around it and trying out its functions. In the end, they decided that the chips would be able to speed up their computer system by 2400 gigabytes, so they broke it apart and mixed it with their hodgepodge of chips. The empty shell of the computer was left abandoned on the kitchen counter to this very day.

"So much for coming out of fucking MIT." Inuyasha growled as he picked up the remote control and switched the television on while his computer booted. He jabbed the power button once, but the television refused to come on. "Dammit!" He shouted as he slammed the remote control on the table.

"Patience Inuyasha."

"Fuck you." Inuyasha stopped banging the remote control on the computer table and tried pressing the power-button again. Much to his delight, the television turned on, still on CNN. How they got CNN was still a mystery, but they had it and that was all they watched. "Okay… now, let's start up with what the hell this thing is!" Inuyasha grumbled to himself about his back as he bent his head under the table so that he could reach the outlet for the strange USB-resembling thing. Inuyasha squinted his eyes at the USB end and then looked around for the portal that best matched the one he was holding. Surprisingly, it fit. "OY! It actually fits!" Inuyasha yelled.

Forgetting that his head was under the table, Inuyasha tore his head in an upward movement and ended up banging his head on the table. "OW! SHIT!" He roared as he pulled himself out from under the table. He angrily rubbed his head with one clawed hand and scowled when he realized that a huge bump formed on his head. "Oh great… just fucking peachy! I got a damn lump on my head." Deciding to forget about his head, Inuyasha poked Sesshoumaru's arm and said, "Hey, it fits." When Sesshoumaru didn't respond, Inuyasha frowned. Then he noticed that Sesshoumaru had his eyes glued on the television in silence, which was rare. Usually, Sesshoumaru would have barked a reply back at the news reporter, but he was silent and watching the televison intently. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked his brother as he waved his hand in Sesshoumaru's face.

"Cut it out." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"What are you watching so intently?"

"That woman…" Sesshoumaru gestured towards the television with his free hand while he took a sip of water, "That's the woman I ran into at Family Mart." Inuyasha averted his gaze towards the television now concentrating more on the picture than the details. There was a picture of four girls. One of them had black hair with a straight-cut bang and calm brown eyes. She had her hair tied loosely in a ponytail and there were a bunch of information on her. NAME: Kikyou Yukama; AGE: 23, EYE COLOR: Chocolate Brown; HEIGHT: 5'6". Next to her was another girl with bluish-black hair that was not tied up in anyway and had loose thick bangs that fell over her hazel eyes. NAME: Kagome Higurashi; AGE: 21; EYE COLOR: Hazel; HEIGHT: 5'8". The other girl had brownish-black hair and greenish brown eyes. Like the Kikyou girl, she too had a neatly cropped bang, but unlike the other girls she wore a line of pink eye shadow. NAME: Sango Tajiya; AGE: 21; EYE COLOR: Greenish Brown; HEIGHT: 5'9". The last picture was of a girl who had wildly layered hair and had a small side-ponytail to her left. She had bluish eyes and looked relatively young compared to the rest of the group. NAME: Rin Myaki; AGE: 19; EYE COLOR: Cerulean Blue; HEIGHT: 5'5".

"Look, Sesshoumaru, I can't tell which one of these girls are the one you ran into if you just point to the television."

"That one. The one with the odd hair color."

"You mean Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yeah, her."

"I wonder what they want from them."

"Dunno. All I know is that the whole world is hot on their backs."

"Twenty-one? Isn't that a bit too young to be a world-wide criminal? Oh, and that Rin kid's only nineteen. What the hell did they do that made everyone want to catch them?"

"Watch the fucking news."

"_Four international fugitives are on the loose, the world is determined to catch them, provided that they are a part of a small conspiracy group that are planning to start World War 6. It has been said that these four young women are the terrorists of this conspiracy group. Who they work for is unknown. These four young women were last seen in Hawaii on December 2nd, 2390. According to the GTC chairman, Bankotsu Shinji, they have hold of very important files that contain the top-secret materials used to create the Photon Laser. With this weapon in their hands, they will be able to take down the world within seconds…"_

"Shit. Scary women." Inuyahsa muttered to himself. "Look, Sesshoumaru, that's not the issue right now. That ring thing _is_ some sort of USB. It fits perfectly into the smallest USB port."

"Huh?"

"Sesshoumaru, take your mind off the fucking news for at least one minute and listen to me, goddammit!"

"Okay, okay… so it fits?"

"Yes… in fact, it's automatically opening a file."

Just as Inuyasha said, a file filled up their monitor that had several words on it. It read: GTC (Governmental Technological Control), and directly below that: EA: Electronic Agent. Inuyahsa and Sesshoumaru looked at each other. EA? Electronic Agent? Suddenly, the screen turned black with one glowing cursor blinking. "What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Hello. My name is Naraku. If I am guessing correctly, then you must be two of the four people that my girls need help from.

Inuyasha immediately grabbed his keyboard and replied before Sesshoumaru could do or say anything else.

_Naraku? What the hell are you talking about? Which girls?_

_Ah… of course. The girls I am referring to are Kagome Higurashi, Kikyou Yukama, Sango Tajiya, and Rin Myaki._

_WHAT? Those criminals._

_These four girls are not criminals. I do not have much time on this computer before GTC sends their EA at you. So I will be brief. These four girls are a part of my illegal hacker's network and we seek justice. If you do not believe me, then view the file yourself. I see that like most of my hackers, you two and your two friends are elite hackers. So I am offering you a chance to join my group. And please, do not think that I am an evil terrorist trying to take over the world. I shall give you some time to think. You need not to reply, because I will know when you have chosen to join or not. Once I am sure you have chosen to join, there will be some items for you that will appear unexpectedly for you._

_What? Look, I don't give a fuck about this whole underground illegal hackers' network. And just why the fuck do you need us?_

I do not have time to answer your questions, they will be coming after you soon, and I cannot stay here any longer.

Suddenly, the black screen with the letters deleted themselves automatically and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru found themselves staring at the screen they were looking at before. "Okay, just what the hell is this thing anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged and began skim-reading the contents. As he skim-read the files, his eyes widened in shock and realization; Sesshoumaru was deathly silent.

"Do you think this might be the file that GTC was searching for?"

"I think so…"

"Then why did the news reporter call this file some sort of defense-mechanism weapon?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I wonder what this Naraku guy means when he says THEY. Who are THEY, and how the hell does this Naraku-asshole know if we're going to accept or not?"

"And just how do _you_ know if you're _aren't_ going to accept this offer?"

"I…" Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow at his younger brother, who began stumbling over his words, his face turning slightly red. "I… just _how_ did you know that I was going to join this thing?"

"Simple. You like to be illegal."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll take it over to Miroku and Shippou. From there, I'll download this file into their computer or whatever they want. This Naraku guy seems to know everything, so I'm guessing that they'll accept it." Sesshoumaru nodded silently as Inuyasha made an attempt to open the broken drawer of his desk until he promptly tore the whole thing apart. Scowling to himself about ghetto things, Inuyasha pulled out a golden chain and put the USB on it and put that around his neck. Then he snatched his car keys. "I'll be back in about ten minutes." With that, Inuyasha calmly walked out the door of their apartment to his crappy car. He wondered if they had chosen properly, because the last thing he wanted was to be flashed out to the world as a dangerous criminal. Sighing to himself, Inuyasha got into his hover-car and zipped off to Shippou and Miroku.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came stumbling into the office late… as always. Mr. Lim glared at him, but said nothing else. Letting out a sigh of relief, Sesshoumaru made his way towards the basement where he usually worked. As he made his way down the stairs he nearly tripped over his own feet. The day was turning out to be very crappy. Sesshoumaru sighed and fell into his old chair, only to make it break. 

"Hey Sesshoumaru." Miroku said. He was sitting on the table. Miroku was generally tall, and had midnight black hair, which he tied back in a tiny ponytail. He had indigo colored eyes and was quite handsome. "Inuyasha, Shippou, and I were planning on complaining to Mr. Lim to give us at least descent chairs." Miroku gestured towards three broken chairs on the floor. One of them had Shippou sitting in it. Shippou looked furious. His green eyes flashed angrily. Shippou stood up hastily and straightened his bushy foxtail. He had reddish-brown hair was as tall as Miroku, but shorter than Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "So… do you want to join us?"

"I suppose so. It's about time we do something about this foolish moron."

"Good. I'm going to rip his throat out with my claws." Came Inuyasha's reply. Inuyasha was leaning against the walls hidden in the shadows. He straightened his body and joined the trio. "Lets go." Sesshoumaru nodded.

The quartet made their way towards Mr. Lim's office, when Sesshoumaru suddenly froze. "Inuyasha, Shippou, do you smell that?"

"Huh?" Shippou sniffed the air.

"Yeah, I smell it." Inuyasha replied, "It smells of flesh and metal… maybe an EA?"

"EA? What the…" suddenly, a bullet grazed Miroku's face, making him fall over and roll so that he hid under a woman's desk. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru scanned the rooms with their eyes, but were cut off when a rain of bullets flew towards them. The whole office erupted into screams of shock, pain, and horror.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha shouted. He jumped out of the way and rolled so that he was behind a cubicle. He shifted his body slightly and saw three people. Two of them were women, and one was a man with lavender hair. All three of them held guns, but that was all Inuyasha saw before they split up and ducked behind cubicles, desks, and whatnot. If only he had a gun himself. Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru, who stared back at him.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. He had been hit with a bullet in the shoulder. He clutched his arm and dug his claws into his wounds, wincing terribly. Using his fingers, he pulled out the bullet and tossed it away. He needed a gun, bad. Then he saw it. It was lying on the ground, and shone black. He wondered if it were a trick, then again, he still had his martial arts skills and his teeth. Deciding to forget the cons of his decision, Sesshoumaru flew out from his hiding place towards the gun, just as the lavender haired man popped out and opened fire. Using his demonic speed, Sesshoumaru managed to get the gun and jump up on the wall before bouncing off it and flying right at the man with his gun posed in front of him. He fired several rounds of his bullets and found that they did little harm to the lavender-haired man, except give him a bunch of useless holes.

Before he knew it, Sesshoumaru felt cold fingers on the back of his neck and landed on his stomach. The lavender-haired man was behind him. "You cannot beat me." He hissed coldly.

"What are you?" Sesshoumaru asked, annoyed. The cold fingers on the back of his neck pulled him off his feet and moved him so that he faced the lavender haired man. His blank lavender eyes were devoid of any emotions, much worse than himself. "You're an EA, aren't you."

"Yes I am. Allow me to introduce myself before I kill you. My name is Hakudoushi Koshi, but I am now known as Hakudoushi. My job is to kill you and all nosy fuckers that mess with the GTC. You cannot kill me with those foolish bullets of yours…"

"Oh yeah? Then maybe this should help!" Suddenly Inuyasha's clawed fist slammed into the side of Hakudoushi's head making it explode into a mass of the remains of a flesh-shell, wire, chips, and metal. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"INUYASHA! Look out!" Shippou shouted from his spot. Sesshoumaru quickly pulled Inuyasha away from him, tossing him to the side as the black-haired woman with red eyes flew at him with her fist ready to smash his face. Sesshoumaru quickly dodged and punched a hole in her stomach forcing her to fly backwards and smash a huge hole into the elevators. Meanwhile, Miroku was battling the white-haired woman, with a determined look on his face. Although Miroku was a good fighter, he was no match to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, thus fighting an EA was hard. Nonetheless, he had managed to yank the machine gun out of the white-haired woman's grasp and smashed her eyes so that she could not see. Soon the four of them rejoined each other. Now all of them were armed.

"Okay, so now what do we do?"

"First of all," Shippou said throwing a desk at Hakudoushi who was standing up again, "We get the fuck out of here, then we think."

"Good idea." Miroku said eyeing the black-haired woman warily. She had already pulled herself out of the hole she made in the wall and her stomach was fully healed, "And then, second of all, we contact this Naraku asshole and ask him why the hell are these _things_ following us."

"Do you guys mind? We don't have time to talk! Those things want to kill us now and they're coming at us, lets get the hell out of here."

"The question is, dear brother, how? The EA are blocking our exit and the only way out is the window."

"Then we'll go out through the fucking window, goddammit!"

"Are you crazy?" Miroku asked, "It's a hundred-feet drop from here to the bottom.

"That's why you cling onto Shippou!" With that, Sesshoumaru grabbed Miroku and tossed him at Shippou, who took him on his back and prepared to jump.

"Wait! What the hell is this?" Inuyasha reached onto his suit-coat and pulled out a strange-looking gun. It had a plug as a bullet and had a wheel on the butt of the gun that had string on it.

"I don't know we all have it." Sesshoumaru took out his own gun, "But I think it should help us get the fuck out of here. Now let's move before we get caught!" With that, Sesshoumaru grabbed a table and threw it out the window. The window shattered into a million pieces and gave them a perfect exit. The winds suddenly blasted into the room swirling around everyone. Papers went wild and flew around everywhere. "Okay! Lets all get the hell out of here!" Sesshoumaru shouted. He didn't need a reply, because everyone jumped out the window, save Miroku, since he was on Shippou's back. As they began their fast descent, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Sesshoumaru fired their strange guns, and immediately the plugs attached themselves onto the window of the adjourning building.

Sesshoumaru felt a sickening feeling in his stomach as he flew down. For a while he was free falling, but then he felt himself slam into the window. He cracked the window, but it didn't break. Inuyasha was already dangling in midair a little below him. Suddenly, bullets began to rain on them. Grunting to himself, Sesshoumaru released one hand from the gun, and using the machine gun he stole from the black-haired woman, he fired at the three EA, hitting their faces first. Soon, Shippou joined them, but when he slammed into the window, Miroku lost his grip on him and began to plummet towards the busy streets below.

"MIROKU! NOOOOOOOO!" Shippou yelled, making a failed attempt to grab onto his friend's hand. Miroku soon vanished from sight, his hands flailing uselessly in midair…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! So, did Miroku die? Maybe, maybe not. But you won't find that out. This chapter was much longer than the prologue, which should be good. Fourteen pages… still four pages short from my usual stories, but hey! It's better than ten! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, and I would like to thank the two reviewers for reviewing my story! I love ya all! 

Don't worry, in the next story, I won't speak as much, except for the end. TTYL!

animeanimeanimeanime-


	3. Chapter 2: Some Explanations Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha… but the plot belongs to moi!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Some Explanations Revealed**

"Miroku! NOOOOO!" Shippou screamed as Miroku's arms flailed uselessly around him. Soon, he vanished from sight, leaving Shippou dangling there in open air. For a moment, he forgot about the current danger he was in as he continued to stare in disbelief at the empty void below him. Time itself seemed to have frozen and turned black and blue. "Miroku…" Shippou muttered to himself.

"SHIPPOU! Snap out of it! We don't have time to deal with Miroku's death right now!" Inuyasha's voice seemed to bring color back into Shippou's vision, slicing through his frozen time of grief like a knife through butter. Shippou averted his gaze from the seemingly bottomless pit below him to Inuyasha who was directly across from him. "COME ON!" Using his feet, Inuyasha pushed off the glass, and then back on the glass, slowly gaining his momentum until he rammed feet first into a busy office. "Remember, there's nothing we can do about Miroku, so lets go!" Nodding numbly in affirmation, Shippou did as Inuyasha did, while Sesshoumaru released his grip on his gun.

Sesshoumaru fell a couple feet before his left hand quickly grabbed the jagged edge, and lost its hold. For a moment, Shippou thought that Sesshoumaru was also going to die, but Inuyasha quickly stepped forward, receiving some bullet wounds, and grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's fuchsia striped wrist. Using all the demonic strength left in him, Inuyasha started to pull Sesshoumaru up, but was slowed when a horde of bullets attacked him getting his arm. "Come on, dammit!" He shouted. Shippou immediately stepped forward and helped the hanyou drag Sesshoumaru up to safe ground before the trio quickly retreated to safety. Inuyasha seemed barely able to run, provided that his legs were full of bullet holes, yet he managed.

"Oh shit!" Shippou muttered, "I forgot about the file on our computer at home."

"Fuck that. As long as we have this, we're fine. Let's first find a safe place for the time being and help Inuyasha out here." Sesshoumaru sternly reprimanded the kitsune. Inuyasha looked thoroughly exhausted and was only supported by the weight of both Sesshoumaru and Shippou. Shipou stood to his friend's left and Sesshoumaru was on the right, together, they made their way down the stairs. They had been running for a while, when suddenly Shippou stopped, annoying Sesshoumaru. "Now what?"

"I have a bad feeling, let's just escape through a hover car."

"Look, we don't have a hover car!"

"We can steal one! Come on! We're hackers, remember? If we can deal with computers, we sure as hell can deal with a damn computer-run car, right?"

Sesshoumaru stopped running and looked pensive for a second. "Hmm… you have a point. Come on!" The trio quickly changed courses and headed towards the rooftop where the computer run hovercrafts were. Sesshoumaru kicked the door down and with the help of the extension of Shippou's claw, they picked the lock and got into the car. Sesshoumaru took the wheel, quickly punching his fingers across the pad before him. He reached into his pocket and took out a small pocket computer. Using a wire to connect the computer to the computer on the car, he quickly set his system up.

Using his skills in speed, Sesshoumaru immediately disarmed the car alarm and started the engine. Meanwhile, Shippou was helping Inuyasha tend his wounds in the back seat. "This doesn't look too good Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha looks as if he can't hang on any longer."

"Don't just sit there and help him. Suddenly a black car zoomed past them, upsetting the car so that it spun around crazily. "CRAP! They're STILL on us!" Sesshoumaru shouted through gritted teeth. His fangs were bared with anger and annoyance. Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat up and groaned in pain. Shippou helped him out of his shirt and started to eye his wounds.

"Shippou, let me tell you something before you start yanking the bullets out. Do it quick and fast, I don't want you to just pull it out slowly. Okay?" Shippou nodded. Suddenly, the sound of gunshot tore through the silence. Sesshoumaru swore once more and swerved the car so that they were in the other lane. They were utterly defenseless.

"Okay, guys, hang on, we're going down! Buckle your seat belts!" Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped the car, making the one in front of him screech to a halt. Immediately, he made it so that the car was now standing vertically tall and floored the gas petal. The car zipped forward occasionally dodging the cars below, and continued to plummet into the ground. "We just snazzed a damn good car!" Sesshoumaru shouted over the chaos that they were creating. Immediately, the police sirens echoed through the city, making the once excited inuyoukai swear loudly. "Why the hell do we have to go through all this shit? We don't even have a fucking…" Sesshoumaru's hand suddenly connected with the cool metallic handle of a gun. "Gun."

"Give me that!" Inuyasha popped forward, his bullet wounds already fully healed. He snatched the gun from Sesshoumaru's hand, "Keep your eyes on the road." Shrugging, Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the road, or in this case, the ground.

"Hold your fire until…" Grinding his teeth together, Sesshoumaru abruptly pulled away from their close call to crashing and the car swerved upwards, throwing everyone to the back of the car, Sesshoumaru excluded. One of the police cars that had been hot on their tail slammed into the ground exploding into a huge, infernal fireball. The car shook like mad throwing it off course. Sesshoumaru quickly turned the steering wheel while slamming his feet down on the brakes. The car screeched to a sickening halt, and this time, everyone bolted forward. Inuyasha banged his head on the roof of the car for some crazy reason, and Shippou hit the windshield, but was unharmed. "You guys okay?" Sesshoumaru turned around and have Inuyasha and Shippou a quick once over.

"Do we fucking look okay to you? I've got a shitload of bullet holes in my clothes, and I just banged my head on the ceiling, oh geez, I am so okay!"

"Good, because we aren't finished yet."

Inuyasha smirked and asked his brother if he thought he didn't know that. Sesshoumaru smirked back, before he peeled Shippou off the windshield. "Ooh… a shotgun! This should be so much more fun than a shitty hand gun!" Inuyasha pumped the lever before he broke the window of the car and aimed the gun behind him at the police cars behind him. "If you guys value your fucking lives, get the hell out of my way!" He shouted at the policemen. The policemen ignored his warning and continued to chase them, so instead, Inuyasha pulled the trigger and the explosive bullet slammed into the car, full force. Another police car blew up into smithereens. Inuyasha whooped, while Shippou had his fingers in his ears. "I warned you, so blame yourselves, now get the hell away out of my way because you guys aren't my target!" The police cars didn't even have time to reply or do anything, because the black car with Hakudoushi and the other two EA shot forward, not caring if they blew up seven police cars.

The black car shot forward, and Inuyasha didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The bullet immediately popped out from the muzzle and shattered the windshield of the said car. Sesshoumaru congratulated Inuyasha for a good shot, and immediately pulled the car up so that it shot forward and up out of the dirty ground street. As the car flew upwards, Inuyasha stuck the shotgun out of the car window and fired several grounds at the gas tank of the black car.

As their car zoomed away from danger, a huge mushroom cloud formed and flew up around the buildings and out. Without needing any frantic yellings from Inuyasha or Shippou, Sesshoumaru immediately turned the steering wheel so that the car was now flying away horizontally. Sesshoumaru instantly pulled the steering wheel out so that the car turned back into the verticle position, the fiery ball from the explosion still hot on their backs. He immediately floored the accelerator and abruptly turned the car so that it dashed out through the side and up again. By this time, the explosion got them, and Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou found themselves huddling into the corners as the car flew across the streets and sailed up slamming into several other cars on it's way up. More cars slammed into the hovercraft and before long, the car slammed into a building, shattering the glasses. The car skidded across the office, upsetting tables and workers and bounced along conference tables before it came to a complete halt.

The workers looked completely mortified. They were sure that such an accident would have killed someone. Three people dead, in their office, at least they had some sort of ridiculous story to tell.

* * *

Bankotsu's cerulean eyes gleamed with annoyance. One of the four banes of his existence was not dead as he anticipated or as Kagura had reported. He stood at the lowest of the lowest place in the city, the place where the buildings finally touched the ground. The location where one of his eight, number one targets had supposedly died was empty. There was not even a dust particle that had been disrupted. This meant that these four men were gaining the aid of the same person behind the four women who he had been chasing for three years. _Three_ years, how great was that supposed to be? Usually, the pesky hackers were caught within minutes, maximum, hours. 

Muttering to himself about annoying "criminals" Bankotsu started to get into his car, when three people began to emerge from the dusty and foggy cloud before his eyes. There was a lavender-haired man in the middle and directly behind him was a girl with long white hair and another one with black hair that was supposed to be put up. All three of them were completely naked. "Hakudoushi, you have failed."

"I am sorry sir, but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru got away."

"I can tell. Got into an explosion, have we not?" Hakudoushi bowed his head apologetically. "Kanna, Kagura," Bankotsu nodded coldly to the respective women before him, "But some clothes on. There hackers aren't the average types. This Miroku person is still alive. We cannot find any pieces of evidence that relates to his death like the briefings you've given me over the phone." Bankotsu flashed a glare at Kagura.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Programmers, I want you to do something about this incessant apologizing, it's really starting to fucking piss me off."

"Yes sir." Came a voice. Immediately, A girl with long black hair stepped forward along with another person.

"I expect you to find another strategy to rid these people, they are the bane of my very existence. If you do not do your job correctly, I will kill all three of you." Bankotsu glared at Kanna, Hakudoushi, and Kagura. He sat in the car, and let the driver slam the door shut. Bankotsu sighed. He was determined to find this Higurashi woman, especially after she had killed his younger brother Jakotsu. The problem was that she was just too damn beautiful to kill. Bankotsu sighed as he rubbed his temples with a free hand as he crossed his long, lean legs. He bent forward and pulled out the necessary files and promptly flipped it open to the necessary pages. Kagome Higurashi's face loomed forward. He both hated and loved her, which was something he honestly was not supposed to do. The picture was taken three years ago in New York City. It had taken him forever to find her. And he finally did, here in Seoul. "I will kill you for what you did."

The car screeched to a halt as Bankotsu closed his files and placed them back into his slim, black briefcase, which was opened. Bankotsu shut the briefcase and locked it. Just as he was lifting the briefcase, the driver opened the car door. Bankotsu stepped out, his leather shoes twinkling in the sunlight. He straightened until he stood a good six foot two inches tall. Bankotsu straightened his immaculate, black suit and took large confident strides towards his home, his apartment. It was generally white, and very modern. When Bankotsu stepped up to his apartment, a computerized, female voice asked pleasantly, "Good afternoon, Mr, Shinji, please place your palms on the keypad. Bankotsu lazily placed his tanned hand down on the keypad. His hand immediately lit up, and the door unlocked. Sighing to himself, Bankotsu entered his apartment.

The moment he stepped into his apartment, the lights immediately turned on. But once it turned on, the lights flicked on and off, which was quite strange since he just had the bulbs changed the day before. The next thing Bankotsu noticed was that his apartment was in a complete wreck. The pillows had been slashed, and the drawers of his desk had been torn out, its contents dashed on the floor. The computer was on, and flickered slightly from some sort of static problem. The piano's top had been torn off and its strings cut and torn out so that they hung down the sides of the piano. The television had been completely taken apart and it's chips and contents had been scattered across the floor, some of them had vital parts torn off. Bankotsu glared around him, and immediately dropped his briefcase and pulled his gun out. He immediately flattened himself against the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

Breathing deeply to himself, Bankotsu steadied his gun and with lightening speed burst into his kitchen firing one round of bullet. The kitchen lay empty, also torn down. Sighing to himself one more time, Bankotsu lowered his gun. His home was ransacked and now lay empty. It was no doubt that this was the work of Higurashi, Yukama, Myaki, and Tajiya. He was certain of it. He wondered why they had come into his apartment on a giant search party. He had nothing they needed, and they were the ones that needed to be searched. Deciding that his computer was the first priority, Bankotsu moved to his computer that flashed and fizzled with static. He glared at the computer. Now he understood: his computer had been affected by the virus that the GTC sent to hackers. Obviously, the four heinous women had used his computer. DAMN! They were smart. Bankotsu angrily swept his hand across his desk andknocked allthe contents off his desk. That waswhen he heard a clatter on the floor followed by the sound of glass breaking. He stopped, it sounded like a disk clattering.

Very slowly, Bankotsu turned his head towards the direction where he had swept the things on his desk off. He walked calmly over and crouched down slowly. He diligently picked through the glass on the ground until he found a USB on the floor. He held it up and noticed it had a label that read: _KAGOME_. It was the woman. Bankotsu bared his teeth, so his estimation had been correct. Beneath the Higurashi woman's name were small letterings, which Bankotsu could not read. He lifted the USB and brought it close to his eyes to read the small lettering: _Please insert USB into your fucked up computer if you want to know what this is… asshole._ Bankotsu scowled. Who did this woman think she was to call him an asshole?

Bankotsu only needed one step to get to his computer to plug the USB into his computer. The static bounced around more wildly before it settled and a woman with long blue-tinted black hair stood before him. Her large hazel eyes glared at him through the screen clearly showing her hatred towards him. She was sitting on his high-backed chair and had her hands in front her, so that her fingertips touched each other. There was no mistaking that this woman was Higurashi, she had changed quite a bit from the last time he had seen her. Her eyes seemed larger and her hair also seemed considerably longer than he remembered. Higurashi raised one of her pencil thin eyebrow at him, but the cold glare never left her eyes. "Bankotsu… I know you're going crazy trying to hunt my friends and me down, don't even think about it. We know a shitload more about you than you think, so watch it. First of all, I'm sure you would like to know why we broke into your apartment, and maybe you've already figured it out, since you GTC fuckers are so smart. But just to clarify things, I came here so I could use your computer to hack into GTC's systems, and believe me, they where quite polite about it."

Higurashi disconnected her fingertips from each other and examined her now immaculate nails. Then she placed both hands on the armrests of the chair and leaned in, her expression of cold amusement left her eyes and was replaced with a look of anger and fiery hatred. Her eyes seemed to flare and dance like the flames of fire as she spat her words out at him, "Bankotsu, I swear to god that once we are free from running from you, we _will_ tell the rest of the world what the type of files we are holding really are. We will take you down, and I swear upon it." Higurashi smirked and sat back in her chair, "Now _that_ would be something I would just _love_ to see. I hope you spend the last couple years of yours with great splendor, because once we bust this case wide open, your life would be in shambles, just like the way you ruined other peoples' lives." Higurashi cocked her head, "Goodbye, I will be waiting for you."

The screen turned black before it reverted back to the mad crackling of the static in his screen. The computer seemed innocently calm, maybe too innocent. The static seemed to get crazier and crazier, then it struck him, the place was going to blow! Cursing to himself, Bankotsu tried to open the window, but found that it was jammed on the outside. _Damn that Higurashi!_ He thought to himself as he pushed and shoved. Finally, he grabbed the chair and threw it out the window. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces. Placing his hands on the window panel, Bankotsu neatly hauled his body out and jumped. Just as he jumped out the window, the top floor of the apartment exploded into a fiery, black cloud. The glass from the window floated around him, some slicing his skin open into slits.

In the meantime, civilians below screamed in horror and shock as the ground rippled underneath them from the impact of the explosion. Bankotsu nearly fell onto the ground, but with him being trained to do dangerous stunts, Bankotsu reached out with one hand and used that to propel him off the ground. He landed neatly on his two feet, and the only injury he received here the tiny cuts on his face and arms and a dislocated wrist. His clothes were torn from the pieces of glass that cut through his shirt. Bankotsu glared around him, his cerulean blue eyes glaring around the place hoping to catch the culprit. Suddenly, he saw a flash of blue-black locks fluttering behind a corner. "HIGURASHI!" He shouted, pushing past the crowd of shocked people that crowded around him. Bankotsu literally threw people out of his way, "Higurashi! I will kill you!" He finally managed to break loose from the mass of people and triumphantly reached over to grab the woman's arm. "Gotcha!" He shouted triumphantly. He then whirled Higurashi around. After three agonizing years of searching, he finally caught her, the woman that hacked into his system, and the same woman who killed his squad, including his younger brother Jakotsu.

The figure whirled around to face Bankotsu, for a second, he didn't know what else to say. The woman he was grabbing onto glared at him, making him release her arm. The figure that Bankotsu had seen was not Higurashi, it was one of his fellow agents Kaguya. Kaguya glared at Bankotsu, her eyes flashing in annoyance. "Bankotsu, what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Higurashi ducking into the crowd so I ran after her. However, thanks to you, I lost her." Together, Bankotsu and Kaguya stared into the empty street before them. The only signs of blue-black hair was from Kaguya.

"Damn her." Bankotsu murmured to himself. "I lost my fucking home thanks to her."

"Too bad."

Kaguya was not exactly on good terms with Bankotsu. They hated each other, and were determined to catch Higurashi and her friends before one another. Kaguya had her long blue-black locks hanging around her. "Remember Kaguya, I will find that bitch first." Kaguya humphed; earning a well-deserved glare from Bankotsu. When Bankotsu glared at the woman, she smirked, her gray-blue eyes glistening maliciously. "I make no mistakes."

"Oh? And can you please describe what happened to your apartment over there?" Kaguya asked, gesturing at the remains of Bankotsu's apartment.

"Woman, I suggest you pull out of this investigation, unless you want _your_ home to be demolished like that."

"Ha! It won't happen to me, besides, I'm not as incompetent as some one here."

Bankotsu scowled, this woman was asking for it. "Do whatever you wish, but don't plant the blame on me when you lose eleven of your best squad and your home all in one night. Because these hackers are a lot harder to crack than you think." Ignoring the glare from Kaguya, Bankotsu walked away. He raised his cell phone, which was in his suit pocket and punched in a number. "Agent Goshinki? Yes, this is Agent Bankotsu here… yes, yes… uh-huh… oh… Higurashi just struck my home. Can you run a technological scan on Seoul? Umm… that would be Chungdam Dong. Okay… do you have visual? Good." Smirking to himself, Bankotsu plugged his earphone into his cell phone and stuffed the earplug into his ears. "Are you online?" The reply Bankotsu got made him smirk, "Excellent, now tell me where this woman is…"

* * *

The door of the hovercraft was kicked open by a coughing and sputtering Shippou, directly behind him was Sesshoumaru. Black smoke billowed out from the front of the car. "Hey, did you see Inuyasha?" Shippou asked Sesshoumaru as they scanned the room for their third remainder. 

"No."

"I'm here, you nitwits." Came a growl. Inuyasha angrily shoved the desk out of his way and arched his back so that a loud pop echoed through the air. Shippou and Sesshoumaru looked at each other. Inuyasha raised the shotgun to examine it, and much to his disgust, it was completely mangled. Cracking his neck, Inuyasha tossed the shotgun into the rumble he caused when he jumped out the window of the hovercraft. "Okay, so now what? We have the files, we blew the shit out of this Hakudoushi bastard and his fellow followers… so what's next?"

"I'm next, that's what?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked dumbly while Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his brother. A woman with jet black hair stepped out from the still gawking crowd. She had thick eyebrows and her brown eyes glistened with something neither of the four men could describe. She wore an iron-gray business suit, and her long black hair was done up in a messy bun. She had long slim legs and had black high heels on.

"Look, it's not a good idea to speak here. Come with me."

"Wait." Sesshoumaru said, quickly putting his arm out to stop both Shippou and Inuyasha from complying, "How do we know if you're one of them?"

"Well, I suppose you know who Naraku is, that is if you met him yet?" Sesshoumaru didn't lower his arm from Shippou who still looked as if he still wanted to believe him. Inuyasha, however gave the woman a suspicious look.

"You mean the asshole that suddenly appears in people's computer in the form of words?"

"Yes. That's what I mean. I cannot say anything else, they are all over the place."

"They?" Shippou inquired.

"Just follow me, the longer we stay here, the faster they can catch us. You blew them up, remember?" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other, while the woman raised an eyebrow at them. "Come on." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru reluctantly sighed and followed the woman into the garage. She opened the door of her car and got into it. The three men followed her into the car while she started the engine up. "My name is Kaede Yukata. I am also a hacker for Naraku. I'm sure there are many unexplained answers floating around you. As of now, it is best that these questions go unanswered. By the way, THEY is referred as GTC. I'm sure you've heard of them, no?"

"Well… I didn't know that."

"You should have a file on you that is in the form of a ring. Inuyasha, you must be the one that bears it around your neck. And you still have it. Good."

"Look, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, and I know that you probably are reluctant to tell us anything, but can you please tell us where the hell you're taking us?" Inuyasha asked, sounding hotheaded.

"Certainly. I'm taking you to one of Naraku's base. There, you are to change out of your clothes and receive the necessary weapons, provided that you are poorly equipped. I trust Naraku's left a few nuts and bolts for you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, those guns; the shot gun, the hand guns? You know, the weapons you've been using up until now."

"Naraku left those for us?"

"Yes. He wanted to test you and to see how well you can survive with very limited equipments. If you made it to the office I was in, then you pass the test. Now, it's time to get you fully equipped." With that, Kaede floored the gas petal and the car shot forward, leaving nothing but dust and tire marks in the garage. Sesshoumaru sat in silence as the car zipped through the city. "We're using an older model of the cars, so it would be harder for GTC to find us. Once we get to our destination, you will speak to Naraku and then get dressed."

"Okay, if you really know Naraku, why don't you take us to him?" Sesshoumaru asked Kaede raising an eyebrow at her.

"That was exactly what I was planning to do."

Without further ado, the car zipped down the streets past Chungdam Dong and towards Banpo. It drove over Banpo Bridge, the one closest to the water. Banpo bridge had changed dramatically from a double-decker bridge to a multi-decker bridge. There was at least ten roads above the one they were driving. The Han River had gotten generally cleaner and people were sitting by the artificial beach having a nice picnic by the large river. In fact, the Han River was so clean that when Sesshoumaru looked out the window, he could see straight to the bottom, if that was possible. "The Han River has gotten pretty clean in the last ten years." He commented aloud. Inuyasha craned his neck to look around at the strange city that he was staring at. Sure, he had been living in Seoul for five years, but he never really got to cross the river to the other side, he just stayed around Tehran Road and a new road built for the poorer people called Moogunhwa Street. Northern Seoul gleamed before them surrounded by colorful lights and bright spotlights. The city was generally more modern, but there were still traces of the older buildings, but they had been rebuilt or renovated and changed to clubs and cafes.

Kaede drove out from the ground level and up so that they hovered around the upper buildings towards the top. She passed Itaewon and out towards Jungno where she circled pass Kwanghwamun and stopped in Insa Dong. The place that was once considered the cultural section of Seoul had changed into the savviest places to live. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had heard a lot about it on television, but they never even dreamed that they would be standing there in person. The buildings where white and expensive looking; contrary to it's expensive aura, they were simplistically beautiful. There were lots of street computers and metal along with concrete. Kaede maneuvered her car so that they came into the garage. She set the car to park and then led the trio out and into her apartment.

The apartment was well polished and simply decorated; everything in the home was white, silver, or both. Kaede took swift strides across the plush white carpet that covered the ground. She quickly deposited her keys in the key pot and picked up a remote control. She pressed a button and immediately a long curtain came down covering the place. As if she read Sesshoumaru's mind, she said, "Do not worry, these are simple means to protect you. GTC is constantly on the watch of every home in existence. This so-called curtain has been specifically designed to give off a fake perception of what is going on in the inside. You told me that you wanted to see Naraku, well, here he is." Kaede pressed another button on her remote control and the huge television screen above flicked on to show a man who had long black hair that was wavy and tied up in a sweeping ponytail. His eyes were red and the pupils twinkled under his red eyes. He was dressed in a silk, black button-up shirt and had a white suit over that. He seemed to be sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and was holding a glass of expensive-looking red wine in his left hand. On his right he had a small laptop, but was not concentrating on it.

"Ah… Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou! I am glad that you've made it this far. As for your friend Miroku, please do not worry, he is alive and well."

"WHAT? MIROKU'S STILL ALIVE?"

"Yes. I met him an hour ago, and there is no need to get angry, you will meet him eventually, but not anytime sooner. I trust you have the USB on you, no?" Inuyasha grimly reached into his dirty and holed button-up shirt and pulled the golden chain out. The ring shone brilliantly in the bright studio lights. "Excellent." Naraku calmly took a sip of his wine before putting it down and shifting slightly in his seat. "Now, I'm sure you all have questions about what's going on, so please feel free to ask." Naraku calmly folded his hands on his lap and waited for one of the tree to speak. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha who looked at Shippou. "No questions? Funny, you should all be bursting with questions by now." Finally Sesshoumaru spoke first.

"Who were the three people that were chasing us?"

"You mean the ones with the purple, white, and black hairs?" Naraku did not wait for Sesshoumaru's affirmative reply and continued on, "Those three were once a part of my network of hackers. They were the first ones to successfully get their hands on the file, which you are holding with you right now. Unfortunately, like all the other hackers that tried to take that file, they failed and were converted into what we call EA, Electronic Agents. It's a very grotesque process, and I know you've already read the contents. This I know, because Ms. Higurashi gave me an insight on the file, but was intercepted. At any rate, the EA are also known as the chasers, and they cannot be killed easily. How they can be destroyed is beyond our knowledge at this moment, but so far, my hackers have been running from them. Hakudoushi has already introduced himself to you, so there is no need for explanation from him. The woman with the white hair is Kanna and the one with the black hair is Kagura. All three of them are extremely loyal to the GTC, and they all move according to their boss, Bankotsu Shinji."

"Who's that?"

"Agent Bankotsu is the lead agent of all the agents that work in GTC. Although the said leader is Tatemaru, it is said that Bankotsu may be the top dog of all of GTC. At any rate, either one are very dangerous to my hackers."

"So, what's our job? To safe-keep this stupid piece of shit?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, your job is to find the Shikon Jewel, one of the primary things that is needed. You see, I've told you that the Chasers cannot be killed, am I correct?" The three men nodded. "Well, in my last communication with the girls, about two years ago, Ms. Tajiya and Ms. Myiaki told me that there may be a way to destroy the Chasers. According to those girls, the Shikon Jewel is the central command for all the Chasers available. If the Shikon Jewel is destroyed, the Chasers would be no longer connected to the system and will act on their own accord."

"What do you mean? Isn't that a bit dangerous? They may be no longer a part of the system, but they could be dangerous killers that had been used as their faithful agents. If these things act on their own accord, they may kill millions of innocent people."

"Sesshoumaru, there is more to the Shikon Jewel than just keeping a bunch of metal and flesh in check. These control their life span. Once connected to GTC, the Chasers are promised an unlimited lifespan. According to Ms. Tajiya, if the Shikon Jewel is destroyed, it would be much easier to kill the Chasers."

"Okay, but why do we have to hold onto the USB?" Shippou asked with his hands across his chest.

"First off, all of you are skilled Hackers, and second of all, neither of you are full humans. Thus, it is much easier for you to dodge GTC and their chasers. As for Miroku, he is much different from the rest of you. Although all of you are shrewd, Miroku is wily enough to manipulate GTC. So far, they still haven't tracked him down, and he's been into several of their important files undetected. Therefore, he is one of our most valuable hackers."

"What? But he's only been gone for three hours!"

"Three hours is a record compared to the rest of the hackers, even Ms. Higurashi, who managed to pull out of their system before being found on the system. However, Ms. Higurashi's location was found out as she was on the system."

"Wait, so who is this Ms. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"That I cannot answer, but I'm sure Sesshoumaru has met her somewhere. You will all meet her a week later, but not now. And now I will kindly take my exit, GTC is on my back now." The screen went blank, while Kaede quickly scrambled over to them and yanked them out of the plush apartment. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something, but Kaede shushed him and forced him into the car. She paused at the door that separated the garage from the house and typed a code in. Then she jumped into the car and pulled away.

"What did you just do?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I set a virus in all the computers inside the apartment. All identities inside the apartment are false, so they will not be able to find us. The Chasers won't be able to get inside without having their files corrupted."

"Hmm… smart move." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Kaede gave them a simple nod as she turned her steering wheel so that the car swerved left. "So, where are you taking us now?"

"I knew that GTC would be on your backs, so I took you to a completely clean place so that they can be thrown off track. I left some fake bodies there, so it will take some time for GTC to track us. Maybe two days maximum. But by the time they scan the bodies and find out that it's not you three, you'll all be long gone." Kaede stopped at a red light and continued to speak as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, "And they won't find me. Every time they think they've found me, it's always a fake body with a different identity. In order to escape GTC, you have to be a fast runner, but that's not all you can have. In order to even barely slip out of GTC's grasp, you have to learn to outsmart them."

"What do you mean by outsmarting GTC?" Shippou asked leaning forward from the backseat in anticipation. Inuyasha sighed and bopped him on the head once.

"Can't you shut your stupid foxy mouth for once in your life?"

"No."

"Oh, so you're saying that you won't listen to me, is that what you're saying, you little runt?"

"Hey! Who said that I was the runt? _You're_ the runt!" Shippou pointed accusingly at Inuyasha, who looked taken aback for a while.

"Me? Oooh, why you little…"

TWACK! Inuyasha, who had his claws posed, fell face-flat onto the ground. Sesshoumaru kept his arm sticking out calmly, before he smoothly dropped his arm and repositioned his arms so that he had his arms across his chest. Kaede raised an eyebrow into the rearview mirror. "We don't always get along." Kaede nodded calmly while Inuyasha angrily pushed himself off the ground as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "You fail to act dignified. I wonder what father would have said if he were still alive?"

KEH!

TWACK!

"OY! What was that for?"

TWACK!

"Mr. Taisho, I suggest you just drop the subject. Now to answer your question, we always have some things to consider. What is GTC's weakness, and what is our strength? GTC is big. Their big-ness scares off many people, and we're small. Big-ness may be GTC's strength, but we can use their strengths and turn it around so that it becomes their weakness. _We_, on the other hand, are small, and thus it is harder for us to become detected. What is big, is usually stupider, what is smaller, is usually smarter." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared at each other before staring back at Kaede, who seemed quite proud of herself. "And because we're smarter than _them_, we can worm past them easily and we're more agile. Are you guys following along here?"

"What the fuck do you think, bitch?" Inuyasha snapped, "We have no idea what you're trying to say here."

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that we have an advantage. You've all fought youkai when they once roamed the lands. Which was easier to fight, the big ones or the small ones?"

"BIG ONES!" Inuyasha shouted immediately pumping his fist in the air. "THEY'RE SO FUCKING SLOW, YOU CAN JUST SLICE AND DICE THEM TO PIECES AS LONG AS YOU'RE FASTER!"

"EXACTLY!" Kaede shouted so suddenly that even Sesshoumaru joined Inuyasha and Shippou in flinching. "We are so much smaller than GTC. Everyone knows about GTC, but who the hell knows about _us?_ Nobody knows who we are or where we came from, in fact, they don't even know that we even exist!"

"Oh yeah? So then why are they following us like crazed freaks, huh?"

"That's because you're targeted. Most of the hackers in the system are unknown. They hold other jobs and occupations. In my case I am a business woman working as a director between Samsung and GS, because they are planning to merge into GS Samsung. There are so many hackers in the system, the only person who knows the exact amount of underground hackers is Naraku himself. Otherwise, there can only be us and Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kikyou or there can be millions and millions of hackers, who knows?"

"So, we're one of the _special few_ that are known huh?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Oh gee, I feel just _sooo_ special!" Inuyasha made dramatic hand gestures before he grudgingly crossed his arms across his chest and sat back with a loud: "KEH!"

After that, not much was said. Kaede drove the car in silence, while Inuyasha continued to mutter swearwords to himself. Other than that, a huge heavy silence clouded the car. Shippou twiddled his thumbs around nervously while Sesshoumaru gazed out the car window a dark, angry storm clouds began to fill the skies up. A few moments later, Seoul found itself illuminated with bright yellow lights before the actual thunder exploded out of the night sky. Inuyasha scowled for the umpteenth time as he tried his best to flatted his ears on his head, while Shippou and Sesshoumaru clamped their hands over their ears to block out the loud, offending noise. Kaede, on the other hand, did not flinch even once. She calmly turned the car so that it cruised past an old neon sign that said: "Myung Sung's Fortune Telling." The neon buzzed and flashed brilliantly, but it certainly didn't look very nice provided that a third of the sign needed to be replaced with new neon-letterings. Kaede drove the car towards shutters that were closed. In the meantime, as she was driving, she simply pulled down the rear-view mirror and a whole bunch of buttons and switches came sliding down. She calmly pressed one of the many gadgets and the shutter door began to open to reveal a completely different looking setting.

Unlike most garages, this one was completely white and had no such things as spare tires, wheel plates, extra sparkplugs, nails, tool-kits or anything else. This place was filled, instead, with old computers that had been supped up and installed into the sides. Kaede briskly opened the door and stepped out of the car. Without needing much instructions, the three men stepped out of the car. Kaede calmly walked towards a sliding door and pressed two buttons (one green, one red) before she stepped into wherever she was planning to take them. A loud buzz sounded throughout the garage and before the three men knew it, the garage door closed. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other then they looked at Shippou. Shippou shrugged and the three of them followed suit.

They expected to see a very nicely furnished area with some classy stuff, but all they saw was a boring room that was completely vacant and also completely white. In fact, the room was so white that neither of the new hackers could decipher the dimensions of the room. To them, it looked vast and empty. Kaede walked to what they thought was the middle of the room and motioned them to follow. Once everyone was in the "middle", Kaede calmly lifted her wrist and turned the ring around her watch. Just in front of Kaede, a small panel appeared. "So, what do you want to take care of first?" Both Inuyasha and Shippou raised an eyebrow at her, while Sesshoumaru crossed his arms across his chest and put on a sour look. This sour look clearly indicated that he didn't know what she was talking about. After all, Sesshoumaru really hated it when he didn't know what was going on. "Well, I suggest we start with clothing, all of you look like a mess." This time, Inuyasha arched his eyebrows at the woman, showing that he was clearly very angry with her. Ignoring Inuyasha's malevolent glare, Kaede placed her right hand on the panel and after wiggling her fingers several times, the white room was now filled with racks and racks of clothes and shoes. They were of the finest material and there were so much to choose from. The white room was no longer boring, but filled with so much color and variety. There were shoes of so many different sizes and there were leather, silk, polyester, cotton, and so much more. "So, you're still satisfied with what you're wearing?" Kaede raised her eyebrow at them, "Personally speaking, you all look like a mess, and I'm sure Bankotsu would be searching for people that are in the state you're in right now. Besides, there's a cocktail party that is going to happen in about, an hour. You must be there."

The first one to react was Shippou. Whooping excitedly, Shippou vanished into the labyrinth of clothes, accessories, and shoes before Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could even blink. When Shippou came back, Inuyasha and even Sesshoumaru fell onto the floor laughing until they cried. Shippou, obviously, did not have a very good taste in clothes. For some crazy reason, he donned a bright pink silk, button-up shirt along with a pair of holed up jeans, a brown corduroy hat, a long flashy necklace encrusted with tiny one-carat diamonds, and a pair of Nike pump-up shoes. "Oh? The hat doesn't look good? I knew that! That's why I brought this one with me!" Shippou tossed the corduroy hat off and pulled on a San Francisco Giants hat, but that only made Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru laugh harder. Both were on the verge of collapsing and were swaying and supporting each other like good old drunken friends. Shippou frowned and turned the hat so that he wore it backwards.

"How long…" Sesshoumaru managed to gasp between laughter and tears, "Did it take you… to—he, he—choose _those_?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha chimed in after having fallen onto the floor when Sesshoumaru lost his balance. "You look like those freaks that don't even know how to dress!" Sesshoumaru burst into hysterical laughter as Inuyasha untangled himself from his brother. "Listen, I can help you look much better, just come and follow me and do as I tell you and you will look absolutely… let's just say that all those eighteen and nineteen-year-old girls will come running to you like there's no tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yup, yup! Come on Sesshoumaru! Get your lazy-ass up and let's find something descent to wear!" Inuyasha placed one arm around Shippou's shoulders and walked away while laughing his head off. Shippou looked quite annoyed, and even more when Inuyasha said: "You look like you're going to need some tips on dressing from this old Inuyasha. I'll teach you all there is to fashion and once you're done, you'll look like you just stepped off the fashion plate in Milan!"

"Oh, you think you're so cool don't you?" Shippou asked annoyed, "Well we'll see how well _you're_ little spree goes!"

"Just don't wish that you were me!" Inuyasha chipped with a lopsided grin.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Sesshoumaru shouted, after he had finally stopped his maniac laughing. Sesshoumaru ran after the two friends while grabbing random things he thought looked okay from the racks.

When Sesshoumaru stopped he had donned a white haori with red-and-white hexagon and flower prints. He had on white pants and an armor that had yellow, white, and blue wavy patterns on it. He wore black books and the most characteristic part of all was the furry, white pelt he had proudly displayed on his left shoulder. Inuyasha and Shippou looked at each other then back at the oldest of the group. "Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha started, "Did you know that you look like you landed your ass in a time warp and came into the future?"

"What? Don't I look nice?"

"No. You look like a grandpa."

"My handsome face is too young-looking to make me appear as an old man."

"Well trust me, _brother_, with that on, it adds at least a couple thousand years to your face."

After having thrown an angry fit, Sesshoumaru stomped away from them. In the meantime, Inuyasha had disappeared with the small bit of clothes he had been picking along the way. When he came back out, the other two grudgingly admitted that he did indeed look extremely fashionable. Although he wore something colorful, it looked very nice. He wore a red silk, collared shirt with a maroon, but almost black suit with black shoes. "Maybe you are the "fashionesta", but that doesn't mean that you can rub it in our faces!" As Shippou and Inuyasha got into an argument about cocky elders, none of them noticed Sesshoumaru who had, for some crazy reason, come through a rack of clothes. So, it was pretty obvious that Inuyasha and Shippou freaked out when Sesshoumaru appeared before them. He had on a white shirt and a tuxedo-style suit with fashionable black shoes. For some reason he had used the yellow ribbon to tie his hair up into a ponytail. When they had calmed down, Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"You know, maybe you should dress up as a girl, I mean, you do _look_ like one."

"Excuse me? I do not wish to look like a woman. _That_ is the very motive of me choosing to tie my hair with this sash. You both are extremely annoying."

"Not that you're any better." Shippou shot back.

"Why you spoiled little…" Sesshoumaru started.

"I'm sorry to break up the little reunion here, but both of you look great… and no, not you Shippou, but that shall be arranged." Kaede had somehow appeared out of nowhere. Inuyasha, who was standing behind Sesshoumaru quickly reached up and untied that huge floppy bow that had Sesshoumaru's hair tied up. While Kaede was speaking, Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha as he tried to reach over and snatch the sash away from him. In the end, Inuyasha had clawed the sash up and ran with Sesshoumaru directly behind him. "…So now, you've chosen your watches, as I can see them twinkling on your wrists at this moment, and so we shall move onto the artillery section." Kaede calmly walked away and the clothes had vanished as fast as they had come.

Inuyasha had been hiding behind a rack of clothes when this happened. He jumped up and whistled around for a second. Just as Sesshoumaru was about the pounce, he was knocked down by a rack of hardcore weapons. "Now _this_ was what I have been waiting for!" Inuyasha shouted happily. "Oh no, not the part when you got run over!" He added quickly, "I mean this part! The weapons!"

"Oh yes! I can use some weapons right now! In fact, this bazooka looks very beautiful to me right now!"

"Oh yeah? I choose this dude!" Inuyasha plucked an old-looking sword from the stack.

"Sword fight, huh? FINE!" Sesshoumaru tossed the bazooka at Shippou who caught it with ease. "I choose this one!" He had chosen a newer-looking, yet similar sword and had taken it out. The blade was long and thin, and looked a bit deadly. When Inuyasha pulled his own sword from its scabbard they all found it to be old and rusted.

"HEY! What's the deal with this…" Suddenly the sword transformed into a huge, broad-bladed sword, "Hmm… now _this_ is something that would be of great help to me!" With that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru charged at each other. Shippou had already chosen twin guns and a holster, which he had already put on. With Kaede, the two shook their heads, this was going to take a long time…


End file.
